Leaving and Coming
by Heartz4eva
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella again how would things go? Would she stay in miserary or would things be different for this time she's pregnant. What happens when she gives up on love and finds someone who accepts her and her pregnancy. Full Summary inside.
1. Love vs Hate

**Leaving and Coming**

**Chapter 1- Love vs. Hatred**

**I don't own any of the Twilight books!**

**

* * *

**

**FULL SUMMARY**

**When Edward leaves Bella again how would things go? Would she stay in miserary or would things be different for this time she's pregnant. What happens when she gives up on love and finds someone who accepts her and her pregnancy and she falls in love with him. And most importamntly what happens when Edward comes back?**

* * *

You know that one saying you don't know what you got till it's gone? The one your mother always tells you when you take things for granted. Well I, like you all, didn't pay any attention to her when she told me this.

I thought that I was different, unique, a person that stood out from the crowd for not takening things for granted, for cherishing things. But, yet I was wrong...so wrong. I was just another face in the sea of people that crowded the earth. There was nothing special about me at all.

I had realized that a person must cherish someone as if they would die tomorrow or in my case...leave.

--

Every morning back then, I used to see his face in my dreams or nightmares. I couldn't really decide which they were for they scared the crap out of me but, he was always in them.

I would get up, shower and through on anything I picked up. I didn't bother with outfit decisions anymore for it always reminded me of his shopping fanatic sister.

I would then eat breakfast and go to another uneventful day at school.

My friends ignored me for the most part but, it didn't bother me. Talking to them was just wasting my words.

I would then go straight home after school, do my homework, and cook my father dinner.

I occasionally did tidy up the house but, other then that I did absolutly nothing.

Sometimes I would lay on my bed and think about him. The first time he had left I would have felt depressed and I would feel like I failed him but, after the second time I felt a new feeling for him, one I thought I could never feel for him...hatred.

He had promised me a life full of happiness and him. He had promised to never leave me again we even had an agreement. I would marry him and he would change me into one of them.

I had always desired to be one of them. To live an eternity with beauty, smarts and him but, then everything changed.

I wasn't good enough.

--

I sat on my bed and remembered it crystal clear.

He had admitted it, to my face. He told me that he lied about loving me and that I was just like a cute, little puppy that a little boy recieves on christmas morning. For a while the boy will be enchanted with the puppy and spend all his time with it but, eventually the boy will lose intrest. The boy will want to do other things than stay home and take care of the puppy. He'll want to play with his friends and other toys. And soon enough the puppy will age and then...die. The boy will feel a little regretful but then the boy will just get a replacement and it will be as if the old puppy never would have existed.

I would cry whenever I remanenced this. Not for him but, for how pathetic I was. The puppy should have ran away from the boy, I should have ran away from him.

I tried to calm myself down now for it wasn't healthy for me or my body. I tried to drain the hatred out of my body. Each day the hatred grew more and more and I hoped with time it would eventually overpower my feeling of love towards him.

I looked around my room and my eyes would always land on my romance novels. How I loathed them now. I used to love them but, now when i read them I felt naucious and sick. How could anyone love reading about soul mates and true love. What a bunch of crap. There is no such thing as that, there isn't one person that you are meant to be with. You think there is but, eventually you realize that there can't be it's impossible. It takes a while for people to realize it and it will take them a while to but, eventually they do. I was an exception though, I realized this at the age of 18.

All of that is in the past now though and I have more severe problems now. It has been about a month since he left the second time and about two weeks ago I started to vomit every morning when I wake up, and my period is way off. It doesn't take a docter to realize what's wrong with me.

I'm not positive where my life will lead me next or what I should do about this situation but I do know one thing...vampires can get a girl pregnant.

* * *

**Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!! :D**


	2. Goodbyes

**Leaving and Coming**

**Chapter 2- Goodbyes**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

My life would never be the same he had left me, all alone, to raise a child, his child...alone.

I sat on the bathroom floor staring at the toliet, feeling more nacous then ever. I thought, he told me, he said it was safe. He said I couldn't be pregnant. Vampires couldn't get a person pregnant but, I guess that was just another lie he told. I mean really, after all vampires existing was suppose to be a lie.

I didn't know what to do. On one hand I was petriffied of having his child. A child at the age of 18. How could I handle that? How would I explain my rapidly growing stomach to my mother, father, Jacob and the people in the small, gossip-filled town of Forks.

Jacob would be mad, he would be fuming. I would too, if I knew that someone who I had an unrequitted love kept going back to the same person and watching them go through the pain that I had now. Plus we are adding the whole vampire vs. werewolf / mortal enemies thing into the equation so that makes the outcome even worse.

Then my thoughts wondered back to my child. Would he or she be a vampire? A human? Both?

I felt so lost and alone. I would have to be strong though now, strong for my baby. My baby. I never really thought about having kids and would have gladly given up the thought to be with him but, now I wanted my baby more than anything. He or she was dependant on me, he/she trusted me with their life and I wouldn't let them regret it.

I don't care if I have to move away from everyone, move to another country, I don't care as long as me and my child will be together that's all that matters.

I tried to calm down but I couldn't. My heart sped up, thumping rapidly against my chest. I never had to think about this before but, now I knew I had to. I would have people to help me through this but, I would be pityed. The charity case. My child would be teased in school, for having the depressed, nutcase mother, who couldn't get over her ex.

No, I wouldn't let this happen. I had to leave. What month was it now? May? Yes, May 16th. I would be graduation would be at the beginning of June. I wouldn't run until then.

That's it. I had the perfect plan. I would wait until I graduated, I wouldn't show until then so it would be ok. I would tell everyone I was taking summer classes at the University of Alaska, which I was supposibly going in the fall. I would tell them I got excepted to do them at the last minute.

I would take the money I had in my bank account that I had complete control over now and leave. I would disappear. It will be as if I never existed. Yes, my parents would be heartbroken for a while but now my mom had Phil and ever since Harry Clearwater had died Sue has been coming around here a lot.

Jacob would just have to deal. I know he'll get over it one day.

I'd be all alone but, not for long...I'd soon have my baby. He/She will be the only one who will have my love.

--Graduation--

Those last few weeks have pasted by quickly. Everyone had excepted my lie. No one suspected anything. I felt guilty and ashamed.

Today at graduation I decided that this would have to be the last time I would see Jacob and Billy. I hugged them both as my eyes thought it was from the accomplishment of highschool, if they only knew the truth.

I called Renee a few minutes ago and cried again.

I started packing all of my things away, as much as I could fit into my two suitcases and carry-on. I fit in the majority of my clothes, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, my camera, some non romantic books, bathroom items and a few other things such as my ipod and pillow.

Yesterday I had deposited all of the remenants of my bank account which summed up to about $10,000. It came from all of my childhood birthdays, graduation and other special events.

It wasn't a lot but, it was enough for me. I would have to get a job when I arrived at my future destination to support us.

My heart started to speed up again. It seemed as if that's all it did now a days. I knew I had to go though. Much to my surprise I was pretty large already. I had to wear baggy clothes now. It's a good thing my dad isn't too observent.

Everyone else thought it was because he, Edward left again. That's right I said Edward, much to my surprise (and happiness) I can say his name now. I still yearn for him but, at least I'm more concentrated with other things. I think about him sometimes but, I don't cry anymore, well at least less than I did before.

"Ah!" I screamed out in pain. I knelt on to the ground clutching my stomach in pain. this would happen sometimes wwhen the baby moved. It hurt so bad, it felt as if I was being stabbed in the gut repeatable.

It was a good thing that Charlie had to go back to work after the ceremony. I could scream all I wanted, I didn't have to believe that the pain wasn't there. I didn't have to ignore it, I could let it out.

I crawled in my bed wearing a baggy t-shirt and some capris and slowly let myself drifting into slumber thinking of my baby and I.

--The Next Morning--

I awoke as the bright light of the sun shown through my bare window and hit my eyelids. I slowly propped myself of up and rubbed the sand out of my eyes. I smelt pancakes.

That was a surprise, not once have I smelt anything here that I haven't cooked. I walked down the stairs to see two plates set with pancakes piled high on them with syrup pooled on the top dribbling down the sides.

"Goodmorning Bells. I thought that since it was your last day here I would make breakfast for you."

I smiled a little but, it was a weak smile. I looked at his face and saw pain and sadness. I knew he wouldn't admit it but, I think that he would rather have me stay here than leave for collage early.

"Thanks Dad"

"You got everything packed and ready?"

"Yeah" I said while cutting my breakfast.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"Around 11"

"This is going to be a great experience for you Bella. Collage will do good for you, get your mind off that boy."

"Dad, I'm fine" I replied quietly

"No, you're not. I mean look at you Bella. You don't think I noticed! You put no effort into your apperance, you never laugh and you even gained some weight."

I sat there, silence overwhelmed us, niether of us knowing what to say. I was shocked he had noticed my stomach...well at least he didn't think I was pregnant.

"I'm going to go get dressed. I don't want to be late."

I went upstairs and quickly changed into another baggy shirt that read University of Alaska. My mother had bought it for me when I told her about my exceptance. I also put on some gray sweats.

I had taken the majority of my things and put them into Charlies car and I was now taking one last trip to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I slid it underneath my bedframe. I decided that it would be best if I left it here so I wouldn't be tempted to answer it when my parents started calling it.

My feet led me down the stairs and into the passanger seat, next to my father. He started the engine and the look that graced his face was heartbreaking. It pained me to know that this was because of my doing. If this look was because of not seeing me till Thanksgiving, what look would he wear if he knew this was our last encounter.

I hated leaving him but, I knew it was better this way. How would he feel having to take care of a vampire baby and having the whole town know his daughter couldn't keep her pants on.

I focused out of my thoughts and back on to the scenary in which I would probably never see again. This scenary showed me though that we were already in a city. I looked at the digital clock located in the car. It was already 9:16. This city must be Seattle.

It was because a few minutes later I saw the signs for the airport.

--

I stood outside with my bags at my feet. Charlie deep in thought and I trying to remember his facial structure.

I felt my body being enclosed tightly and for once didn't mind the close contact. I returned the hug as my eyes started to leak salty tears.

"Don't cry Bells, I'll see you at Thanksgiving break and we can always talk on the phone."

I didn't dare to reply, for all I could do is lie. I wouldn't do that to him so I just stayed quiet.

He soon released me from the hug.

"Bye Bells" He said and I saw his own eyes water as mine did before. He turned around and walked back to his car and drove away. The tears that left my eyes now came faster and I'm sure my face was puffy to. I wiped my face with my sleeve, picked up my bags and walked into the spacious airport.

In my hand was a ticket that read One Way to Juneau, Alaska. I walked over to the Customere Service desk and waited on a short line. Before me was a lady with blond hair and next to her stood her son who looked exactly like her. Then when she went to the counter a man with dark blond hair came over to her and kissed her and hugged the son.

It broke my heart, that could have been me and Edward. No...it wouldn't have. He didn't love me, he never did, he was selfish and moody. I was a toy to him and I would never let that happen again.

"Next" I heard a voice call and I went over to the counter.

"How may I help you today, miss?" A lady of about 30 asked.

"Well you see there is a mistake. My father purchased the wrong ticket. This ticket is for Alaska and I had no intension of going there."

"Oh I am terribly sorry miss, I will clear this up as soon as possible. I will just need to see some identification."

I dug through my purse and pulled out my wallet which contained my driver's license and showed it to her. I filled out all of the forms she needed me to sign and returned my wallet into my purse.

"Just one more question. Where is your destination?"

Where did I want to go? No place sunny, my baby might sparkle and that would be pretty hard to explain to other people. I had to do a project about Rochester, New York. I could go there. I knew it was very cloudy there.

"Um, do you have a ticket to Rochester, New York?"

"Yes, the flight leaves in two hours. Would you like me to print up a ticket for you?"

"Yes, please."

She handed me the ticket and I went through all the necessary airport regulations and found myself near the gate that lead me to my future, no our future. I rubbed my stomach and look at it. I loved 'em so much.

I was walking over to a plastic seat when something caught my eye. It was a little purple baby hat carefully folded. I walked over to the store and went inside. I saw that in addition to this cute purple one, there was a yellow one, a blue one and a green one. They each had a white band around it but, each was still different yet still matching the others.

The purple one had pink hearts on the white band, meaning that this hat was meant for a cute little girl, that would love to play dress up and probably care for people more than she did herself.

The yellow one had pale orange flowers on the band, meaning that the baby would be girl who loved to help, she would be mommy's little helper.

The blue one had little baseballs on the band, meaning that this little boy would love to play and joke around, he would have good morals and wouuld clearly believe in right and wrong.

The green hat had little animals on the band, meaning that this little boy would be adventerous, always wanting to learn, explore and try new things.

Who was I kidding? These "meanings" had nothing to do with the symbols on them. It is just what I thought the baby would be like that wore that hat.

I countinued to stare at them and I tried to leave the store but, couldn't. As much as I knew it was overly priced, I had to buy one but, I couldn't. I had to buy all four. I didn't know what my baby would be like. When he or she would be born I would then choose the correct hat for them.

After I made my purchase, I walked over to one of those plastic, cushioned airplane seats and thought about how my life had changed so drastically. How did this happen? I was once a happy, carefree teenager who felt whole with love and friendship. No I felt betrayed,disgusted and dissappointed in myself. How could I have let this happen again. I let him back into my life when I have never should have. It was his fault.

My baby would never have a father because of him.

"We will now be boarding flight 405 to Rochester, New York. All passengers, please come to gate 6." I heard a loudspeaker say.

I looked at my watch realizing that two hours had quickly passed. I picked up my carry on bag and the shopping bag that contained my hats and walked over to the newly formed line. I handed a flight attendant my ticket and walked over to the gateway. I paused and turned around and stared at the airport.

"Goodbye Edward" I whisperred as I turned and walked onto the airplane.

* * *

**Super sorry for the long update! As we all know I am a procratinator so ya know, you'll probobly get long updates. Sorry, I'll try.**

**Also I think that form now on I'm going to post the people who reviewed, as a sign of appreciation. :D. So here it is...**

**---THE WOUNDERFUL REVIEWERS---**

**NoAverageAngel**

**Thank you for being my first review and only review on this story!!! If you would like your username on my cool list ya know what to do.**

**If you really don't want to review you don't have to. Don't feel obligated to.**

**---Heartz---**


	3. A Little Bit of Luck

**Leaving and Coming**

**Chapter 3- A Little Bit of Luck**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**---Rockin' Reviewers---**

**hayleyhoo- yeah I feel sorry for her too**

** ilovetwilightforever21- Thanks! :D**

**NoAverageAngel- Thanks, that's really flattering**

**addictedtoOTH- I intend to make it a lot more depressing and other strong emotions so if I can display that through my writing it should come out really well**

*****Are you upset that you're not on the Rockin' Reviewers List, then you should...review. You could even write just good, bad or even something totally random (i.e. I love orange juice!). I don't care! But, remember you can't make the list if you don't review!*****

**

* * *

**I stood outside the small New York airport with bags in hand. I had been able to come up with a plans easily so far but, now I was stumped. I had no place to go.

People, of all ages, gender and race passed me by, each with smiles on their faces, hugging their relatives and loved ones. Talking about events that happened to them in the past year and listening intentently to one another.

Where could I go? I saw a bunch of cabs sitting in a parking lot. I figured that one could take me to a hotel, until I found a home for us.

A cabby saw me staring and started his engine. Barely a few seconds passed by before his car was right in front of me. I opened the door and sat on the digusting cab seat.

"Where to beautiful?" He asked

I just scoffed. Really now. I'm not beautiful. Maybe if I was, my fiancee would have stayed.

No. This is not a time to dwell on the past.

"Could you please take me to the nearest motel please?" I asked trying to use his stupidity to my advantage. Maybe if he believed I thought he was cute, he could knock a few dollars off my tab.

"Sure thing, hon" He smiled as he said this.

Did he honestly think I liked him. I thought he was one of the most disgusting people I have ever met. I mean really in addition to being an underachieving, middle aged cab driver he was also over weight, bald and smelled like using a shower was a foreign idea.

I kept him chatting and tried to seem interesting.

"Here we are. Your total is $8.59, but for you I'll knock it down to $6." He smiled a disturbing smile at me, that I guess was suppose to look seductive but, it made me just shake.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it" I said smiling. I gave him $6 and ran out of the cab.

"Wait beautiful!"

I turned back around to his gross face and walked over to him. He leaned over from the driver seat and handed me a buisness card.

"In case you ever need a ride again"

Ewwww. So disturbing. I quickly took the card and ran inside the small lobby. I looked around.

The wallpaper was peeling and there was weird stains on the carpet of all colors. I didn't even want to think of what origin those came from.

The lady at the counter looked up at me. She had bright red hair styled in a twirly up do and had leapard print glasses on.

She through a key on the counter.

"Twenty per night. No discounts. If you can't pay the rent, you're kicked out. No exceptions."

Alright, well isn't she a winner?

I took the key and through two twenties on the desk. I walked back outside and looked at the key. It was gold and had a keychain attached that had the number 8 on it.

I found the door and opened it quickly with the key.

The thing I noticed first was the smell.

God help me. It smelled so bad that no words could describe it. Maybe something died in here? I shock my head with horror and walked over to the full sized bed in the middle of the room.

I sat down and heard the thing squeak loudly. I really needed to find an apartment and fast. I looked at the rest of the room. The walls were painted a off white color but, since the paint was old and the walls dirty, it was more of a yellowish white.

The carpet was dark blue with stains on it just as the lobby had. There was a small out of date tv sitting upon an old broken looking dresser. There was also a water stained mirror above the dresser and one night table with a lamp.

There was no closet, armoir, or anything else in fact. The room wasy bare pretty bare. It did at least have one window. I went over to the window and pulled the tacky curtains apart. I frowned at what I saw. Outside lied a road and then a fence. Inside the fence was a sump.

Oh just my luck. No wounder it smelled like a rodent died in here, it probably did.

I never actually saw a sump before but, back in Phonix a girl who I was some what friendly with at the time said she lived near one.

She told me it was a garbage dump at one point but, then became abandoned and then the ground sunk in. She said that animals such as possums and rats lived in there and would always come into her apartment and her job was to kill them.

I was 9 at the time when she told me and I had thought it was a wierd job she had. I wasn't the only one that heard her saw that. Our fourth grade teacher had over heard us. The next day, she was gone.

I thought she was sick, well at least that is what I was told. Now I realized what really happened. I never did see her again.

I sighed as I walked back over to the bed when something clicked in my mind. The bed was centered in the room but, there was only one night table.

Usually there is two but, here there was only one. I guess that's what you get when you pay $20 a night.

I didn't chance going near the bathroom. I had had enough petrifing images in my mind for one night. I decided to go look for a job instead.

--

I changed my clothes into a more professional looking outfit which consisted of a knee length black skirt which to my luck had an elastic waste and a white button down skirt. It didn't look too bad, it just looked like I had to lose a few pounds.

I grabbed my purse and locked the door. I figured that the motel lobby lady wouldn't help me so I decided to look for a job on my on.

Hmm. I could get a job as a waitress. I heard they make bad money but, I could probably make up with it in tips.

I could get a job at a good restaurant maybe. I don't look like I'm dirty and people do think I'm "beautiful". I think I'll test my luck.

I walked a few blocks from the motel and saw a street which I considered to be main street since it was so busy. I walked across it, along with a few other pedestrians.

I walked a few more blocks when I realized I was in the ritzy section of town. Good. Here's where I'll start.

I looked around and found a bunch of pricey looking restaurants.

--

After two interviews, I was feeling pretty down.

I wasn't giving up though.

I saw another restaurant amd this one seemed different. I knew that after this one my search would be over.

What am I thing? I don't know what will happen inside that restaurant.

I looked at the script letters written on a fancy sigh that hung above two, double glass doors.

It read La Fleur.

As I walked towards it I managed to note all the fancy merecedes in the parking lot, even more than the other restaurants. I have some major sucking up to do.

I walked into the restaurant and stared at the chandaler hanging over the waiting area. Oh god, I hope I don't have mud on my shoes.

"May I help you miss?" A girl of about twenty asked. She had medium length, blond hair that was very wavy and bright hazel eyes.

"Actually I was woundering if you were hiring?"

She stared at me for a minute before bekoning me over with her index finger. She whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"The people here think they're 10 times better than you and they think you'll bend over backwards to do it for them."

"I really need the money, though"

"Yeah, I know same here. You're not around here, right?" She asked

I hope I hadn't met another Alice.

"Nope, how'd you know?"

"Accent" She said smiling.

"Look" She continued. "I know your situation and I'm pretty sure you need the money so, I'll help you get the job."

I smiled brightly for the first time in months. Finally something was going right.

"Thank you so much"

She smiled back again. "You're welcome. I'm Lucy Collins by the way"

"Bella Swan"

She walked me over towards the side of the restaurant and stopped at a door that read manager in big, bold, and gold letters. She then knocked on the door.

"Hey George" She knocked again. "It's me Lucy. I need to talk to you"

"Come on in" He hollered back.

She twisted the doorknob open and we both walked inside.

The first thing I noticed was a big painting on the back of the wall which had a young women on it. She was wearing a sundress and had a pair of sunglasses on. There was a slight breeze in the portrait as the young women's dress was blowing in the wind and she was holding on tightly to her big, floppy sunhat.

"Well hello Lucy. How are you doing today and who is your friend?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

"Hey George! You know how you said that you owed me a favor?"

"Hmm" He said slightly smiling as if he knew what was coming.

"Well you see here is one of my great friends in need of a job. She's a really great person and I think she'll be one of the best!"

"Well, she sure does look promisingly. Tell me dear, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan"

"How old are you?"

"18" I said looking down at my feet.

"No need to be ashamed dear. Many children your age work here. Lucy here's about to turn twenty, Carter's twenty one, Justine's twenty and Matthew is nineteen."

"Oh" was all I had to reply. I was actually quite surprised to find out that such a nice place had hired teenagers.

"All with the same situations as you"

My eyes bulged at this statement causing him to laugh a little.

"Oh dear, how rude of me. I shouldn't assume but are you in fact a runaway?"

"Um, yeah." I said blushing

"Don't be ashamed! If things aren't going good at home then why should you make your self suffer! You're an adult. Don't be sad Bella. In fact you just got the job!" He still kept his bright smile on and not once did it not faulter.

"But, why?"

"You look like a good kid and who am I to judge. Runaway children always do wind up working the hardest and have more responsibility knowing that they have support themselves and not having anyone else to depend on."

I stared at him like he was crazy. He caught me and started laughing.

"Ah, I guess that isn't something other restaurant owners would say. I guess this is kind of confusing for you. I'll try to clear it up as best as possible."

He waited for my approval as I shoke my head.

"Well you see we aren't one of those snobby, high class restaurants. Well we are high class, very to be percise but, that's not what I'm trying to say."

He stared out into space, thinking hard.

"Our restaurant is like a family. I take in hard working people of all types and give them jobs. Here our family doesn't judge one another. We respect each other, no matter their past and treat each other like a sister or brother."

I stared at him with happiness in my eyes, for once, just once I was getting a break.

"There is one thing though, the customers." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"What about them"

"They are horrible, snobby people. They're ruthless and very stressful."

No. I wasn't going to cave in and give up. I have got us this far and wasn't going to back down.

I stood up straighter and looked him in the eye.

"I'll be fine."

He smiled a warm grin at me and turned around. He pulled out a bunch of papers.

--

After I had finished filling them out, I handed them back.

"Ok Isabella Swan your first shift starts to tonight. Lucy why don't you introduce her to everyone else."

"Kay."

She led me out of the office and we walked around a bunch of tables and chairs. We walked over to a door that read 'La Cuisine'.

She pushed open the door and walked inside, I followed her lead and was soon face to face with two people who looked to be around my age, a girl and a boy and one man who was about 40 years old. They all turned to face Lucy and me.

I quickly turned my gaze to the floor.

"Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed. "This is our new waitress Bella."

"Hmm. You don't look like you're from around here, huh?" Asked the boy who was around my age. I took a closer look at him this time and it seemed that he was actually pretty cute with his short blond hair and dark brown eyes.

I felt the blood pool behind my cheeks.

"No, I'm from Washington" I said while rocking on one foot to another.

"Cool, I heard it rains there a lot." He said smiling.

"Yeah, I actually lived in the rainest town in all of the US."

Wow, I didn't know where that came from, usually I wasn't this open with people I just met. It felt different, as if they wouldn't judge me no matter what my past just like what George had said.

"I'm Matt Vendasky by the way"

"I'm Colby Gregers" The older man said. He was quite heavy and hat a light tan with dark brown, short curly hair.

"If you ever have any problem with these rich people, you tell me. I'll take care of it." He said smiling brightly.

"Thanks"

There was a moment of silence before what I was trying to avoid came up next.

"Why are you here?" Asked the girl. She was very pretty, with long, light brown hair that reached down the mid of her back with shining blue eyes.

"Justine Huber, don't be so mean!" Lucy said giving her a repremanding look.

A look of shock crossed her face.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that, ya know I'm curious."

"Jus, she's obviously like us" Matt said quietly. "I can tell"

"Let's just talk about something else ok everybody!" Lucy said fastly. "So Colby, that new recipe, I'd love to-"

"If you would like to know, I'll tell you." I don't know why I was exposing myself like this. Why did I want to bring up my heart break and anger. I just couldn't figure out why. Maybe I was tired of not letting anyone see the real me, that died when he left. As much as these memories angered me, they still brought me pain.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. I really didn't intend to sound rude." The girl said looking honestly remourseful, I almost laughed at how I compared her to Rosalie when I walked in.

She was just as beautiful and looked intimidating, but was kind and human.

It didn't hurt me to think about Rosalie. I actually felt relieved sometimes, that I didn't have to deal with her anymore. She treated me with disgust, like I was a pathetic, desperate child who was ruining her life.

So really, she can just go live her merry little life now free of all imperfections, meaning me.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to hold it all up inside anymore."

"Sorry, I'm late guys" Replied a male voice that was opening the back door of the kitchen.

I shocked at what I saw.

In walked a man who was unhumanly beautiful. He looked around and when he saw me his eyes bore into mine.

They were a golden butterscotch, familier and yet so different.

The ones I was used to were filled with love and then so much hate, but these eyes were filled with surprise and intrigue.

He steadily approached me and held out his hand.

"You must be new here, I'm Carter."

"Bella" I replied quietly, almost whispering but I knew he would hear.

I stuck my hand in his and almost jumped a little at they icy contact, as if I forgot momentarily what he was.

"Oh yes Carter, this is Bella Swan our new waitress. She was just about to tell us here story when you rudely interrupted."

"Ah yes my apologies." He said whilst not removing his eyes from mine. I don't think he catched the sarcasm for he was too distracted by me.

He removed his hand from mine and looked at Lucy.

"May I join your conversation then."

Yup, definantly not from this centuary.

"Of course" Lucy replied not at all flustered, unlike I who was redder than the tomatoes on the counter.

All eyes then turned to me.

"Um well where do I start?"

* * *

**Hooray for Carter! I think he's cool and I'm sure you will too once you get to know him. **

**Jus, Matt, Lucy and Colby are pretty awsome too but, you don't know their role yet in the story so you're just going to have to wait and see what happens!**

**Also remember to review, review and REVIEW and you could end up on the super cool review list!**

**--Heartz**


	4. My New Family

**Leaving and Coming**

**Chapter 4- A New Family**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

**---Rockin' Reviewers---**

Melly Black- Carter plays a big part so you'll see a lot more of him

hayleyhoo- Thanks

numberedheartbeats17- Sorry, I'm a pretty unmotivated and lazy

* * *

**A good song for the first two chapters, I just found it today...**

Hana Pestle- Need

**A song for this chapter...**

Celica Westbrook- New Moon

* * *

"To simply put it, I just got my heart broken" I said staring at my black ballet flats.

I continued to tell them the rest of the story except for the vampire part, of course. Even though they broke me I wasn't about to be taken for an escapee from a mental ward.

Moments went by before I dared to look at their faces.

Anger. Saddness. Pity.

Present on everyone.

I didn't need this, if they wouldn't accept us, then I didn't even want them too.

Still no one dared to speak, they all just remained there, silent in both their actions and dialogues.

I felt the rejection, once again to settle in my gut.

Why had I come here? To feel more pain and dissappointment?

I felt my eyes water and tear begin to race down my cheeks.

Why was I crying? Who even knows. Maybe it was the memories, or perhaps the stress. No, it was the fact that I had just shown these strangers how pathetic I really am. To let my boyfriend control my life and then let him affect me so much,

"You're not so different from us Bella."

I whipped my head into her direction and then saw her shake her head.

Everyone else just stared at us.

Their looks had changed into compassion and understanding, except for one, which still contained anger.

Jus looked into my eyes and smiled at me "You're having a baby! How exciting! I mean you experienced a terrible thing but you're having a baby!"

I smiled at her shining face, I felt the same way. Yes it should not have gone down like that but I did get a very special gift.

"I think you should name him after me. After all I am an amazing person!" Matt joked

"She doesn't even know you, idiot!" Jus replied

"Yeah but I'm just that awsome!"

"Well I will have to disagree."

Matt pouted a little and Jus went over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't be a sourpuss."

Matt smiled at this attention and I could see that he loved these moments he spent with Justine.

Although some would think I would be envious of their relationship, that I would wish that it was me and Edward there.

But that wasn't the case.

Their love made me smile and warmed my heart.

Maybe one day I could have that with someone, not Edward though.

He would just pull them same charades over and over again. My baby didn't deserve it and neither did I.

I scanned the room and it seemed that every thing had become more pleasent. Matt and Jus were fighting while others were watching and laughing. All except for Carter though.

He was staring intently at me, watching the emotions that graced my face. His eyes held caution and a certain sparkle to them. They were so beautiful and yet sad in a way. I couldn't understand it. He just met me and feels saddness for me?

"Alright everyone! Let's start getting ready for tonight!" George yelled enthusiastically as he barged in through the kitchen door.

"Matt and Jus, you two lovebirds start setting out the dishes and the cutlery. Lucy start lighting the candles on the tables. Colby, you and your team start creating the salads and we have a party tonight that requested 15 fliet minons. Carter, I want you and Bella to prepare the bread baskets, teach her the ropes. We are going to have a good night tonight team!"

Everyone yelled back and started going to work. I watched them as some left and as another two chefs talking to each other came in.

"I'm sorry but we should really get started"

Carter's enchanting voice brought me out of my daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just thinking."

He looked at me with doubt written across his face

"I'm fine really"

He nodded his head, agreeing with me but I could tell he didn't believe a word I said.

He went to a cabinet and pulled out some baskets and placed them on the countertop we were working on.

"You don't have to lie me. I know it pains you Bella, I can see it in your eyes."

I dropped my head in shame. I wanted to be stronger, to be able to handle this. My child deserved better than what I was now. I didn't want to fail them. I didn't want to be the childish parent or the parent who was oblivious to everything.

I wanted to do everything for them teach them to read and share, I want them to have fun and experience life to the fulless, to enjoy every moment of their lives like it's their last and most importantly, to protect them, from good, bad and heart break.

I felt as if this is what I was always doing. Crying. Thinking about Edward and how he broke me. How I wanted all of these wonderful things for my child but yet I wouldn't even be able to set a good example for them.

I felt a cold hand touch my cheek and looked up to see Carter's hand whipping my tear stained face with his hand. He stared into my eyes so deeply, so intimitatly like he was reading into my every thought. Absorbing the information he found in my mind.

"When you cry, your beauty is hidden from the world." I blushed bright red and for once in a long time my heart felt warm and full.

We worked the rest of time slicing and arranging bread in a comfortable silence.

--30 minutes later--

Here I stood in my black fitted pants and elbow-length, white, button down shirt, pad and pen in hand, eager and nervous.

These two conflicting emotions put my stomach into knots and I rubbed my stomach to calm them.

"Is everything alright? Is the baby okay?" I turned to see Carter, with a look of worry and concern.

"Fine, a little nervous is all." I smiled to put his mind at ease.

"Bella, take these. They'll never let you live it down if they find you're hair unruley, no offense, I just-"

"It's fine Jus, no offense taken." I placed the double black headband into my hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"Alright everyone, good luck tonight, we open in five" George said.

I stood there, not knowing what to expect but hoping for the best.

* * *

There you have it, a million months later...

heartz4eva


	5. Author's Note

Hello if you are reading this it means you actually are kind enough to continue reading my story even though it has been updated in like two years. The purpose of this little note is to let you know that I am rewriting this story and fixing some very bothersome mistakes that I notice today. Hopefully by doing this I will make the story better and more enjoyable for you the reader. So thanks again for reading and I will try and make this story better for everyone who is interested in Leaving and Coming.


End file.
